Freelance Alliance Bar
The Freelance Alliance Bar is a small bar on the planet of Corellia in Coronet City. It is the first building on the left-hand side in the bar district. Etahn is the bartender, selling food and several ingredients. If the Player follows the questline, the Bar becomes Tim's Bar Exterior Wooden steps lead up to a covered porch at the front of the inn with 4 Freelance Alliance Guards, along with seven barrels of food around the building. You will often be able to find Lesk on the deck. At the rear is a small vegetable patch consisting of twelve potato plants and eight cabbages growing, with a further four cabbages in a Aerosled beside it. At the entrance, a sign depicts the Freelance Alliance Emblem. Sleeping Giant Inn It is a typical Corellian bar. The L-shaped counter is at the northeast end, with five long wooden tables along the northwest and southeast walls. There are three doorways leading to bedrooms, two on the northwest side and a larger one on the southeast side. Against the northeast wall is a large vat for drinks, several food barrels, a pile of firewood and a set of shelves that hold eight bottles of wine, with racks hanging from the ceiling in front of them. These hold ten Corellian Grass Snakes and six Wonats, also hanging from the ceiling are two Carrion Spats, a dozen of Corellian Sand Panther Steaks and a dozen of Corellian Sand Snake Livers. On the counter are seven Pieces of Cheese, a Fish Steak, and two Bottles of Wine . Under the counter lies five credits, a Blaster Carbine, and eight more Bottles of Wine. To the left of the doorway into the larger bedroom is a set of shelves holding seven Loaves of Bread and eight Bottles of Wine. The long wooden tables against the walls typically hold ten Loaves of Bread and twenty Bottles of Wine. However the table in the western corner of the room also holds 10 Pieces of Cheeses and two Fish Steaks. The two smaller bedrooms are opposite the larger bedroom. The left-hand bedroom belongs to Lesk and contains a single owned bed in the western corner with a unlocked empty chest and a empty wardrobe at the foot of the bed and a small round wooden table and chair beside the bed. On the table is a Bottle of Mead. The right-hand bedroom contains a pair of owned beds in the eastern and western corner, with an unlocked empty chest and dresser at the foot of each bed and a small round wooden table and chair beside each. The larger bedroom is Corinna's room. It contains a single owned bed coming out from the southeast wall, opposite the door with small bed-side tables on either side and a narrow table further to the right with five Bottles of Wine on top. Against the southwest wall is a empty wardrobe and a long wooden table and chair. On the table are four Bottles of Wine, a Blaster Pistol, fourteen Corellian Apples, a pair of Loaves of Bread and four Credits. Next to the wardrobe is a door that leads to Corinna's office. It contains a central table with a Holoprojector taken from Mere 23 in the mission Mere 23. In the western corner is a table with a set of shelves to the left. The shelve holds one Bowl of Stew. To the left of the shelves is a barrel with food inside. Against the northwest wall are six Blaster Racks holding a Freelance Alliance Pistol,Seven Blaster Pistols,and Seven DC-15s Side Arm Blasters. Underneath is a unlocked empty chest. In the eastern corner is a low table and chair with a single DC-15s Side Arm Blaster and four Credits on the table top. There are ten food sacks to the right with an unlocked empty chest further to the right. Finally in the southern corner is a practice dummy in front of a pair of target boards. Corinna uses the inn as a small safehouse and base of operations until the quest Relocation at which point she gives the inn to Tim Cather.